Evil Regina
This article is about the evil counterpart. For the original character, see Regina Mills. Evil Regina, known as the''' Evil Queen''' is a character on the ABC series Once Upon a Time. She first appears in the episode "An Untold Story", and is a personified product of the darkness contained in Regina Mills, which was separated from her through a serum, created by Dr. Jekyll. She is one of the main villains of Season 6. She is portrayed by Lana Parrilla. Background Powers and Abilities *'Heart Extraction:' The Evil Queen has the ability to remove the heart of another being while they still live. She can control the being, or kill them by crushing it. *'Telekinesis:' Regina has the ability to move objects without physically touching them, shown to be channeled through her hands. History In a war with Regina to let out her inner darkness, the Evil Queen once again resurfaced through the death of Regina's love Robin Hood, tempting her to go back to her dark ways as the Evil Queen. While Regina wanted to act on those instincts, she chose not to, knowing she would lose her family, including her son Henry in the process. After Regina and Emma help rescue their friends back from the realm known as the Land of Untold Stories, Mary Margaret presents Regina with a serum created by Dr. Jekyll, which was created to separate himself from his evil counterpart Mr. Hyde. The trio plan to use it on Regina to destroy her darkness. Regina warns Emma and in particular, Mary Margaret, of the Evil Queen, and to be ready for her arrival, given the history they share. Regina injects herself with the serum, and releases her inner darkness in the personified form of her past self, the Evil Queen. As the pair stand, face to face, the Evil Queen looks at Regina, disgusted by the fact that is now good. She gets ready to attack Regina, though is stopped by Emma, who summons enchanted chains around her wrists, preventing her from using magic. The Evil Queen taunts Regina, claiming she is too weak to destroy her darkness. Despite this, a distressed Regina however, manages to remove the Evil Queen's blackened heart, and crushes it, causing the Evil Queen to turn into dust and vanish, seemingly having been destroyed. After the heroes return to Storybrooke, a cloud of dust goes through the city of New York and forms itself into a shop and shapes itself into the Evil Queen, revealing that she hadn't been killed, as was previously thought. The owner of the shop, known as The Dragon sees this, and is aware of her identity. The Evil Queen tells him that Regina may have won the fight, but there is still a war to be won. She then proceeds to rip out his heart and maliciously tells him, that the Queen is back. After having got into a fight with Regina, Zelena moves back into her house, where she finds the Evil Queen waiting for her, with two apple martinis. The Evil Queen comments on the irony on how she finally has a siste, like she's always wished for, only to learn that's not what she wanted. Shocked to learn that she is alive and confused as to why she at her house, Zelena questions her intentions, to which the Evil Queen offers her a drink, and replies with "sisterly bonding". Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Alternate Forms Category:Queens Category:Antagonists Category:Live-Action Category:Manipulators Category:Masters of Evil Category:Once Upon a Time Villains Category:Villains from TV Series